I'll Miss You More
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story fic about when Grissom leaves for his sabbatical, and the way I think it should have gone, I don't own CSI, and please R&R!


Fic about when Grissom leaves for his sabbatical, the way I think he should have left, starts off with when he visits Sara in the locker room

Fic about when Grissom leaves for his sabbatical, the way I think he should have left, starts off with when he visits Sara in the locker room

Grissom walks down the hall, going to the locker, hoping that she's there. He's kind of worried about the way she'll react when she finds out he's really going, since she was still harboring the idea that he would stay. He saw her getting her stuff together and stood in the doorway. He watched her for a moment and then said,

"My uh, my cab's out front,"

She looked at him and said,

"So, you're really going,"

"Yeah, I'm really going,"

She half smiled and went back to her stuff, saying,

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now,"

"Yeah, for now,"

He replied, and moved in the locker room a few steps.

"I'm uh, I'm going to miss you,"

She looked at him, cocked her head a little and smiled. He smiled back and she said,

"Hang on a minute and I'll uh, I'll walk you out,"

He smiled and said,

"Walk me out? Afraid I'm going to lose my way?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

He laughed, and Sara shut her locker and turned to him and said,

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

She walked out and he followed her. They walked down the hall talking about an unsolved case Sara had dug out. When they got outside, they walked over to Grissom's car without even knowing it.

When they realized that, they both started laughing, and then Sara reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was startled, but wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned up against his car. They just held each other for a long moment and then Sara backed up and softly kissed him. He kissed her back and then she said quietly,

"How about I drive you to the airport?"

He looked at her and then said,

"I'd like that,"

She smiled at him and hopped in his car. He smiled and went to cancel his cab, and then hopped in the passenger seat. As Sara drove, she rested her right hand on the thing between the passenger and the driver. Grissom took his left hand and covered Sara's right hand. She looked at him and their gazes locked briefly.

Then, her gaze slid back to the road. When they got to the airport, Sara helped him with his bags. She walked with him to security and all that, and she reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her oddly, and his eyes said,

"You want to hold hands with me, in public?"

She looked at him and her eyes said,

"How many times do I have to tell you, I want you, no one else,"

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and then when they got to the point where Sara couldn't go any further, she pulled him out of the way and hugged him.

He noticed they were in a dark area, so he hugged her back, as he was kind of uncomfortable with public display of affection, unless it was holding hands, that wasn't too bad. He knew she had done that on purpose so he backed up, framed her face with his hands and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I'll miss you too,"

She murmured, and he smiled,

"Good, but I'll miss you more,"

"I'm not getting into that argument,"

Sara laughed, and then the attendant called for Grissom's plane.

"Have fun,"

She said softly, and he said,

"I'll try to, and don't kill the guy that is temporarily replacing me, all right?"

"I'll try,"

She grinned, and kissed him again, one final time.

Then, he backed away and squeezed her hands on last time and then walked away. She watched him until he paused at the door to the airplane and turned back and looked at Sara. She subtly blew him a kiss, and he subtly blew her a kiss, and then stepped onto the plane. She watched the plane take off, and then took out the angel necklace Grissom had given her when he had asked her to move in with him. It was a medium sized angel, on a chain that was hardly noticeable at all, and she kept it hidden under her shirt.

She took it out and pressed it to her lips before heading back to the car and sitting in it. She could smell his scent, and it made her want to go after him and beg him to stay. She shook her head to clear it and told herself that he was coming back, that she had to get a grip on herself. She drove back to the lab and was okay when she got there. She walked in and smiled, thinking that she would be having a lot more fun solving puzzles than Grissom at his sabbatical.

The End

Hope you liked it, I was just watching where Grissom leaves, and thought that they should have done it kind of like this, even if Grissom does take a cab. Thanks for reading, and please review, I love reviews, but then again, who doesn't??


End file.
